ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Justice (maxpower02's Continuity)
Ultraman Justice is an Ultra who came from an unknown galaxy, probably the same one as Ultraman Cosmos. He protected the planet Juran until it was ravaged by Chaos Header, thus causing him to hold a great grudge against the beings of Chaos. Pursuing Chaos Header towards Earth, he merged with the recently deceased EYES member Febrika Meylani, adopting her identity in order to operate in Earth. His quest of vengeance sometimes came into conflict with Ultraman Cosmos’ more gentle nature and the two fought each other sometime, but eventually the two of them worked together to fight the common enemy. In Maxpower02's Continuity, Ultraman Justice has several side stories that depict his past and his tenure after Chaos Header’s defeat. History Pre-Ultraman Cosmos (Ultraman Justice: The Side Stories) Not yet called Justice, this being of light was flying through space, trying to search a purpose of his life. His story began when he found himself on Planet Juran, a completely peaceful planet, that hadn't had a single conflict and had been prospering for tens of thousands of years. Justice arrived on the planet, being surprised by its beauty. Suddenly, a humanoid creature appeared, she was Parastan, the planet’s guardian. Parastan presented herself to Justice, and believed that he was an Ultraman. Justice said that he was not one of them, since he had not found his life purpose yet, but Parastan trusted him because of his pure heart, which was also like hers. Justice told the being that he wanted to stay on the planet, but Parastan denied him, explaining that the peace on Juran was only temporary and soon a great disaster would occur that would destroy the planet. However, legend foretold of a hero that would arrive from the heavens at that time and would defeat the destroyer. These prophecies were known as the "Prophecy of Justice" which foretold the end of the peaceful planet. Justice said that he would become a hero and protect Juran and flew to another planet, hoping to find Justice there, unaware that the Justice Parastan was talking about was in fact himself. Arriving on Planet Astinapura, Justice started his search for the giant of legend and found a being covered by a red cloak. Justice told him that he wanted to meet with the legendary giant said to make the impossible possible. The unknown being replied saying that he knew where he was but that he is not sure if the giant wanted to see him. At the same time a great thunderstorm appeared and the being told Justice that he would meet with the great giant if he could make the rain stop. Justice, after concentrating for a moment, uses the Victorium Ray for the first time, ending the storm and making the sky clear for the planet, so clear that the being had to cover his eyes. Suddenly, the red-cloaked being vanished and a humanoid being clad in golden armor appeared behind Justice, revealing himself to be Batara Guru, the giant he was searching for. Batara Guru told Justice that he was an almighty being who has overseen everything that has happened across the universe, with the humans revering him as a God in ancient times, saying that they are beings form a planet called Earth. Granting him the title of Ultraman, Batara Guru warned him about danger of his heart being corrupted. Justice decided to leave and head back to planet Juran, but Batar Guru told him to be careful, that he might now be drowned by evil desires, 'the most clear water is the easiest to pollute'. While the Ultra approached planet Juran, he noticed a strong minus energy radiating from the planet, it was under attack. He arrived to the horrible scene of the destruction of the planet, as Parastan was being surrounded by a huge cloud of light, the Chaos Organisms, who shortly overtook her body, transforming her into the hulking beast of destruction that is Chaos Parastan, her good heart no more, replaced with the feral instinct of death and destruction. Justice's heart was consumed by fury and vengeance, via telepathy Batara Guru told him he couldn't fight because of that, but Justice disobeyed and started fighting Chaos Parastan, hoping to reverse her condition, only for his attacks to fail. Chaos Parastan soundly defeats Justice and retreated, as the Chaos Organisms ravaging Juran all gathered together, transforming into its Chaos Header form. Chaos Header laughed at Justice’s desires to protect Juran and mocks him for his failure in protecting the planet, before Chaos Header broke down into its Chaos Organisms form and flew away from Juran. Justice was left moaning and groaning, desiring for revenge. Clenching his fists, Justice took off, going after the retreating Chaos Organisms. Sometime later Justice has pursued the Chaos Organisms to Earth thanks to the traces left by the vile organisms, arriving at the blue planet. Before he could make his way to Earth, however, Justice notices the monster Bemstar wandering on the Moon, going straight towards a badly damaged fighter craft that somehow made it into the Moon’s surface. Determined to save the fighter jet to redeem him failing to protect Juran, Justice immediately engaged Bemstar in a short yet brutal battle, before noticing that the jet’s pilot, EYES member Febrika Meylani, has died a few minutes earlier due to the oxygen loss on her cockpit. Justice immediately fires a beam that pulled Febrika towards his color timer, merging with the young woman and reviving her in the process. Continuing his battle with Bemstar, Justice eventually manages to overcome his opponent and sends it to retreat. As Bemstar heads towards Earth, Justice took pursuit. Ultraman Cosmos TBA Features, Forms, and Techniques Features *'Eyes': Justice's eyes can see great distances and hidden enemies. *'Protectors': The armor on Justice's chest, they are the sturdiest parts of his anatomy and virtually indestructible. *'Ultra Armor': Justice's armor is the standard armor owned by most Ultras, it is resistant to fire and lasers and just as strong as any Ultra armor *'Arms': While Cosmos is described as a 'speed type' Justice is described as a power type. His default form was comparable to Cosmos' Eclipse Mode in terms of physical strength, perhaps even stronger. Forms and Techniques - Crusher= Crusher Mode Crusher Mode *'Height': 150 feet, 46 meters *'Weight': 41,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1800 meters *'Grip Strength': 120,000 kg (120 kg) Techniques *'Dagrium Ray': Using both hands placed in front of him, Justice can emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms. More powerful than the Victorium Ray, this can obliterate foes in one shot and can be used in conjunction with Cosmos’ Cosmium Beam or Cosmium Impact for a powerful combo attack. *'Justice Impact': Justice can fire a powerful orange beam from either one of his hands. *'Bootleg Shot': Justice can emit tiny, yellow arrows of energy from his palms. He can fire more than one at a time. *'Double Rolling Attack': Justice, alongside Cosmos, is able to jump at the same time and do a powerful vertical kick able to deal a great deal of damage. *'Crusher Bloome': Justice is now capable of tearing apart materials such as metal used to make Gloker Rook. *'Crusher Whipper': A stronger variation of the Justice Whipper. *'Crusher High Kick': Justice able to do a strong high speed kick. *'Justice Ability': Justice can restore another Ultra's energy. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Justice can easily leap over 1000 meters in the air. *'Super Strength': In Crusher mode, Justice's physical strength and energy attacks are much stronger than his Standard mode's. *'Cross Perfection': Justice can combine his power with Ultraman Cosmos' power, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. The Ultimate Attack, it can destroy most monsters in one shot. }} Trivia *In maxpower02’s Continuity, Justice’s back story resembles that of Ultraman Hikari, and his role in the Ultraman Cosmos fan fiction is also similar to the role of Hikari/Hunter Knight Tsurugi in the Ultraman Mebius series. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity